


You’re older?!

by iJoke



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Bets, Betting, Bickering, Dakota’s older, Gen, Murphy’s Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iJoke/pseuds/iJoke
Summary: Milo finds out Dakota’s older than Cavendish and asks some questions
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Vinnie Dakota & Milo Murphy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	You’re older?!

**Author's Note:**

> God, I have no idea how I got this idea. Probably someone else’s fanfic mentioning Cavendish’s hair was dyed or something. Anyway, they bicker like an old married couple or like I do with literally everyone. They’re literally the exact same people with different syntax and levels of motivation, don’t @ me. Anyway, this was really fun to write and if you read all of this uh. Thanks?

“Wait, you’re the older one?!” Milo said in shock. In the background, the menu in the small cafe they were currently in fell with a bang. Neither the time traveling duo nor the accident prone kid paid it any mind.  
“Well, yeah. I thought you knew that,” Dakota said lamely, snacking on a scone. Cavendish rolled his eyes.   
“Of course he didn’t, you dimwit! You constantly act like a child and I’m the one who cleans up the mess,” he said huffily, taking a sip from his tea. Milo looked on the two with wide eyes. Dakota’s... older than Cavendish?! In the background, a coffee maker exploded.  
“Get off that high horse, Cav. You’ve seen me as a kid. I’m MUCH worse,” said Dakota playfully, throwing some crumbs at him. He glared at him. Milo struggled not to laugh at the hijinks of the men from the future. Cavendish huffed.  
“That is true, though I must say, younger you was a bit more-“  
“Wait! Why’s your hair grey, then?” Milo said, setting down his cup of hot chocolate. This would be an interesting story. A stack of cups fell. Cavendish looked embarrassed as Dakota tried and failed to hide a snicker.  
“Well, if you must know, it’s part of an agreement of sorts between Dakota and me,” Cavendish said stiffly. Dakota laughed, spraying the table with crumbs.  
“It’s not an agreement, it’s a bet. When we were just young agents, still believing in the Bureau-“  
“I still believe in the Bureau.”  
“Sure you do, Cav. As I was saying, we had just got our ordered clothes and Cavendish was pissed.”  
“Still am.”  
“I know, Cav. Anyway, neither of us wanted to change. 1870’s clothing is stuffy and-“  
“1970’s is unprofessional.”  
“Not how I would’ve said it, but sure. So we came up with a bet. See these glasses I’m wearing? Well, if I take them off for anything but sleeping and showering and stuff, 1870’s it-“  
“Oh, so that’s why. I guess Zack and I owe Melissa 5 bucks,” Milo said cheerfully. The chair collapsed under him and Milo went and sat on the chair next to it.  
“You bet on us? You know what, nevermind. It doesn’t matter,” Cavendish said sourly, grumbling into his cup of tea. Dakota rolled his eyes.  
“ANYWAY, this doofus’s end of the bet was keeping his hair dyed grey and if not, 1970’s it is!” Dakota finished finally. A light fell.  
“Wait, so how long has this bet been going one?” Milo asked curiously. Cavendish sighed.  
“Well, being time travelers, we’re not entirely sure-“  
“Over a decade,” Dakota interjected. Cavendish gave him a look. Milo gaped.  
“A decade?! Wearing sunglasses?! And dyeing your hair?! That’s some commitment!” Milo said in awe, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. Dakota snorted.  
“Yeah, well, we had to add a new clause at around the 3 year mark because of an... incident. If I start to go blind or if Cav here actually goes grey, we drop the bet. That’s the one I’m expecting actually, but if anyone asks, I’m kicking Cav’s butt,” he said, smirking. Cavendish swatted him.  
“You are not. I’ve already almost won twice and you have done no such thing!” Cavendish said stiffly. Dakota rolled his eyes. As the two continued bickering, Milo heard a bark.  
“Diogee, go home!” Milo scolded the dog happily. Diogee whined and walked out the door, tail between his legs. “He’s not supposed to be at the cafe!” He explained to the time travelers who nodded, as if that explained everything.  
“Yeah, well, there you have it, kid. The reason Cavendish is prematurely grey,” Dakota said cheekily. Cavendish let out a huff.  
“I’m not prematurely grey. Dyeing your hair grey does not make you prematurely grey. It means you dyed your hair grey,” he said indignantly. Milo frowned, thinking of something.  
“Wait, is your mustache also part of the bet?” The glass Door broke. Cavendish let out a gasp as Dakota howled with laughter.  
“Of course not! My mustache is 100% my own violation,” Cavendish sputtered out. Dakota kept laughing.  
“Good one, kid! I’ve told him it looks ridiculous and now you’ve said it too so he has to believe it!” He said when he could finally talk again. Just as Milo was about to protest the twisting of his words, Cavendish rolled his eyes.  
“It is not ridiculous! You’re just jealous because you can’t grow facial hair!” He retorted. Milo choked.  
“You can’t grow facial hair?!” Their table collapsed, spraying them all with crumbs, hot chocolate, and tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Cool, you got to the end. I don’t have much experience writing so please give me some feedback! Thanks for reading, comments, kudos, yada yada yada.


End file.
